Sealed to meet you
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Inuyasha was sealed to travel through time to meet his soulmate, who was to be born past his lifespan, it would break when the time was right. He heard her through her childhood from his ensealment, but will he wake in time to save her from a nightmare?


**Hello all!**

**This could be one of my first one shots. See I've seen a lot of stories about Kagome never going back in time to unseal Inuyasha, then the seal wore off in modern day. So I made up another, but he doesn't wake up before she meets him.**

**Kagome first sees him sealed to his tree when he she is four. Then she grows up and falls in love with him. See below for the rest.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**BTW In this one Kikyo is a bit bitchy, just so you don't hate me later.**

* * *

><p>"Die Inuyasha!"<p>

Then the pain of his heart being shot with an arrow of pain, but also heartbreak. Inuyasha looked at the Miko he had loved with all his heart. He raised a hand and croaked out "Ki-Kikyo… why?"

The mob of people slowly trickled away, satisfied that the demon would soon die, pinned to the tree of ages. The god tree. The golden eyed hanyou looked at the Miko who had shot him, her face was set but her lips were trembling slightly.

When they were alone Kikyo looked up at him sadly as her seal began to pull him into an enchanted sleep "I'm so sorry, they wanted you dead. This is the best I can do for us both, my aura will protect you from harm, you'll wake up when you find her. The one you were truly meant to love"

Inuyasha winced, he put a hand to the arrow, pinning him to the tree. "What do you mean? I thought that we-"

Kikyo looked down and cried a little "I'm so sorry! I've tried to tell you before… I had a dream, you were with another, she was the one to make you truly happy. It was a vision because I kept having it for seven nights in a row. It showed me that this was the way to send you to her. Also…" she turned away, her cheeks burning a little "I met someone else… a human, he's kind, and pure… and I'm sorry, but maybe one day, if you can ever forgive me, you'll find true happiness. Goodbye Inuyasha" she finished at last and walked away crying softly.

Inuyasha watched her go then the arrow glowed as Kikyo's aura set up a protective barrier, drawing on the strength and aura of the god tree, and he feel limp as the seal took him over.

His body slept, his mind didn't.

He could hear everything, he heard laughter, war, joy, pain, fear and the seasons. But he was locked inside himself and was trapped with his pain, pain turned to hurt and hurt turned to anger then hatred. As the years went by, time lost meaning, it was harder to keep track of the time that passed, he was lost inside himself, not thinking; in a coma of listening.

Then he heard something that made him focus. It wasn't even that extraordinary, it wasn't that uncommon and it wasn't amazing either; a young girls laughter.

* * *

><p>Kagome was playing with her dolls, a balloon tied to her hand as she had just come back from the fun fair, she was about three years old. Her mother was very pregnant with her unborn brother, she was resting on the porch, watching and smiling as her Father fussed over her.<p>

"For the final time, I'm fine, Dad. It was just a kick" Mrs Higarashi said with patience and humour. She had on a light dress to battle the heat of the summer day, she smiled at her Father and laughed for his benefit. "Your Grandson will be as lively as his sister" she patted her stomach and sighed happily.

Grandpa fluttered helplessly around his daughter of a few more seconds "But what if he's hurt himself? Oh by the gods! What'll we do?" his daughter laughed lightly and asked him for water to make him think about something else.

Kagome ran in a circle with her dolls, one in each hand, laughing as she sang a silly song "My name is Kagome, I am danc-er! I love my Mummy and my baby broth-er! Grandpa can't dance and won't leave Mum a-lone! And My Daddy is still too far from home!" then she threw her little hands into the air and crowed with laughter again.

Her large brown eyes opened and she looked at her Mother and waved with one of the doll's hands. Mrs Higarashi waved back to humour the girl, Kagome loved her dolls, anything with cute ears that was made for cuddling and she would adore it.

"Mama!" Kagome called as she rushed up to her. "Can I say hello to Brother?" she asked, her wavy hair was midnight in colour and tone, chin length but growing, she had a headband in to keep her bags from her eyes, her pretty brown eyes glowed with warm feelings and she had pale skin like cherry blossoms.

Mrs Higarashi nodded "Don't scare him, dear"

Kagome nodded then put her ear on her mother's swollen stomach. "Hello, baby" she said softly, Mrs Higarashi felt the baby boy inside her wriggle in response to her voice, she smiled, they loved each other already. Kagome patted her tummy and then said "It's very pretty out here, you should be getting born quickly, you'll miss the summer" Kagome giggled.

Mrs Higarashi smoothed her hair with a warm smile. "Go and play for a little longer, lunch will be ready when Daddy gets home"

The little girl's eyes lit up and an amazed smile crossed her little face. "Ah! You hear that, baby?" she squealed quietly "Daddy's coming back form Hong Kong!" and then she ran off with her dolls laughing so happily she felt her feet leave the ground, not literally. Then her balloon came loose. She gasped and dropped what she was doing to chase it. "Wait! Balloon wait!" she ran as fast as her little legs would let her and yet the string was just out of her reach the whole time.

Kagome ran around the corner of the house and into the woods. She looked for her red balloon in the trees, knowing not to go too far because she'd get lost. Then she saw red! "Ah-ha!" she said triumphantly "I've found you!" then she kicked her way into the clearing and stopped. It wasn't her balloon…

It was a boy, with long silver hair, old fashioned red robes, dark brows and dog ears on his head. Kagome stopped looking for her balloon and stared at him. She walked up to the tree and stared openly. She saw an arrow coming out of his chest and saw the tree roots that helped support him to the tree. She didn't speak, she just looked.

Inuyasha heard the footsteps stop, he had had people come and stare at him before and some had even touched him or talked aloud. He found it annoying. His nose smelt the scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries, it was calming and made his mouth water slightly. The footsteps were short and quick, they belonged to a young girl, no boy would smell so floral.

She didn't hurt him or touch him, she was breathing softly and just looking, he felt her gaze all over his body, especially his ears. Wasn't she afraid?

Little Kagome was half inclined to climb up the roots and touch those ears but then her Mother called.

"Kagome!" her mother called after a while.

The little girl snapped out of her trance and shouted back "Yes Mama!" she turned and ran back through the trees, pausing to look back at the boy before continuing back to her house.

Inuyasha felt oddly warm, who is she? _"I had a dream, you were with another, she was the one to make you truly happy. It was a vision because I kept having it for seven nights in a row. It showed me that this was the way to send you to her"_ Kikyo's words came back to him. He would have shaken his head if he could move at all. That voce belonged to a child, she couldn't be the one… and he went back to his hurt and everlasting wait.

Little Kagome ran inside and squealed then ran into her Daddy's knees "Daddy!" she crowed, the hanyou pinned to the tree heard her joyous cry. Her Father had black hair like her, but grey eyes. Grandpa wasn't too sure about him, saying that his daughter could have had it better, but Mr Higarashi was so tolerant that he just laughed it off and slapped him lightly on the back.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you?"

Kagome bounced on her heals "I fine! Daddy's home! You hear baby?" she asked her Mother's stomach. It was so cute that everyone laughed and cooed over her little game.

After dinner Kagome remembered the boy in the back of the woods. "Mama? Why is there a boy in the garden?"

Mrs Higarashi looked confused "I don't know any boy, dear. Did you talk to him?"

Kagome shook her head animatedly. "He's tied to the big tree at the back, in the woods" she pointed.

Grandpa jumped "You should have not gone near him, young lady!"

Kagome cringed into her Father. "I'm sorry!"

Mrs Higarashi glared at her Father "Dad!" she scolded "She's four years old!" then more calmly to her husband and daughter. "There is a sealed demon in the woods, apparently he was to meet someone special, but she was born beyond his lifespan, so a priestess sealed him to the tree of ages so he could travel through time and be with her. It's my favourite story about our shrine" she smiled at Kagome's wide eyes.

Grandpa shook his old head "That is the story told to cover up the true one. That demon in the back, is a hanyou"

Kagome looked up at her Father. He smiled and said "Half demon, half human. One parent of each"

Grandpa continued his story "He was a monster and hurt many people, stole many things, and tried to kill our distant ancestor the Great Miko Kikyo"

Kagome blinked "Kikyo?"

Grandpa nodded "She sealed him to this tree so his spirit would never find rest" he drank from his cup as if he was drinking a toast to his doom.

Kagome looked out of the door and frowned sadly. "Inuyasha… that means Dog Demon… Oh! Maybe that's why he has those _ears!_" she squealed. Her eyes shining, making it clear she had chosen the first story to believe. Mrs Higarashi chuckled and stroked her head. _What are we going to do with you Kagome?_

* * *

><p>The next time Inuyasha heard her voice close to him was a few days later. Little Kagome stopped close to him again, she was looking for flowers for her Mother's hospital room, she had gone to hospital to prepare for child birth. Her baby was due to be born in about a week. Kagome held the small bundle in her hands and looked at the boy again. Kagome put the flowers down so they wouldn't get damaged then climbed up the tree roots to see his face a bit more clearly.<p>

"Hello, I'm Kagome" she said, shoulder height with him, holding his clothes to pull herself up to his level. "Mama tells me your name is Inuyasha" she laughed "It's a good name! I like that name" she reached up and tweaked his nose.

Inuyasha felt the girl clinging to his front laugh happily, then felt his nose get tweaked gently. He frowned in his mind, but his body wouldn't respond. The little Kagome slid back down and sat by his feet "My Mama's in hospital, you know" she said, feeling the need to talk to him. "She's staying there for a long time, because soon my baby brother will be born, and I will be giving them both some flowers, see?" she held up the flowers to him. He smelt them and her concern as well as her excitement.

Kagome leaned against his legs. "Daddy will be going back to Hong Kong in two weeks, he doesn't want to but it's his job…" Kagome stood up and then looked up at him "I guess you haven't found her yet" the hanyou was confused. Kagome sighed "Mama says you were sealed to meet someone, you'll find her soon, I'm knowing so!" she smiled and then walked back to the house "Bye Bye!" she said then her scent and voice was gone.

Kagome came running this time. "Inuyasha! My Brother has been born!" she squealed and danced around him happily. Inuyasha felt the urge to smile, she was always so happy. When she was there talking to him, the hurt was less noticeable and he didn't think about the pain…

He didn't see the appeal in having a bother, his own older brother being a psychopath that wanted him dead._ This kid must have a good family._ He thought with a wry smile, in his head._ Lucky little wench._

Little Kagome clapped her hands and then sighed "He's called Sota! It's a good name! We are going to be good friends! Me and my brother" suddenly she rushed up and hugged him. Inuyasha's mind was running in circles in confusion. _K-keh…What is she doing?_

Kagome stepped back and then smiled radiantly, his eyes were close so he couldn't see her smile but he smelt her warm and happy feelings grow. "Thank you for listening to me, Inuyasha. I like talking to someone who listens, Daddy is too busy and Grandpa wants to make me a wise_ old_ woman" she giggled "And Mama is looking after Sota, now. So thank you for letting me talk to you" then she ran off singing a happy song "I like my new friend and my friend likes me!"

Inuyasha was bewildered _she's a strange kid. I heard what her Grandfather told her, shouldn't she be scared? Everyone else wouldn't come back to see me… Feh, what does it matter, I'm stuck here without company! She'll get bored of me, I know it._

* * *

><p>A few months passed, and Kagome kept coming to talk to him, she told him things, new things, stories, new words, how to spell stuff, everything! She was only too happy to talk to the lonely boy pinned to the god tree.<p>

She cared about him too. He remembered when it was raining so heavily he was uncomfortable and hated the weather, he hated that he couldn't rub his eyes to get the water out. He couldn't even screw them up tighter to block out the water. He heard the sound of little footsteps and then felt Kagome put something into the tree roots around him. It was holding off the rain.

Kagome pinned the umbrella to the tree so that it kept the rain off him. She put her little coat over his bare feet and said "Mama says it's bad to go out without shoes on, especially in the rain, see you when it's sunny" then she hopped back down and ran through the rain back to her house, leaving Inuyasha feeling confused and oddly grateful.

_Just who is this girl? What does she want? And why do I take such an interest in the girl?_

* * *

><p>The next big event was when Kagome came to him when she was around five-six, she came to him as normal, when she wanted to talk, only this time she wasn't happy. Inuyasha had become so used to her good and happy aura that he became concerned. <em>Shit, has something happened?<em>

Kagome sniffed at his feet, curling up and becoming as small as she could. Inuyasha wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong. He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder and help her smile again. _Kagome? What's the matter? Why are you so quiet and sad?_

The little girl sniffed again then slowly started to talk. "I don't like school" she whispered, the hanyou having no problem hearing. Inuyasha was confused, she had always said that she couldn't wait, that this school would be a wonderful place… now this…

Kagome cried again, a little "The others say I'm weird, and they laugh at me" she hiccupped again.

Inuyasha felt his heart hurt in pity, he knew what it was like to be laughed at, to be bullied. But what had Kagome done? She seemed too good to be picked on._ The fuck, I'll punch the little twerp that hurt her feelings!_

Little Kagome wiped her nose on her sleeve and then said "I see things… I see weird light sticking around people, I see little things, like fairies and I see people with weird parts, like your ears… they can't see them. They think I'm too strange to be friends with" she cried again and this time heartbrokenly. Inuyasha felt his heart hurt, he remembered how excited she had been about a week ago when she was about to go to school for the first time. She had said;_ I hope I make lots of new friends!_

Inuyasha tried to comfort her again but was still a prisoner to his own body, and this tree. _Fuck, I wish I could help you… Don't cry Kagome, no crying! You're not weird, you're a Miko, like Kikyo was. They see things that people can't and they can do things that are amazing, you'll be alright. Tell your Mother._ He willed the thought down to her. Then the girl stood up and said a little dazedly. "I should go tell Mother…" then she hugged him before running off to her house.

Inuyasha smiled, she would be fine. Then he realised that thinking Kikyo's name hadn't hurt him as much as normal. He didn't feel those dark hating feelings so much, only when he was alone and had nothing new to think about, Kagome's talks filled him with new information and ideas and only now had he realised that this was slowly draining him of those hate filled emotions…

Kagome's sadness didn't last and she was soon smiling like she should be again, and she went to see the hanyou. "Inu-Ya-sha!" she sang as she skipped into the little clearing where his tree was.

Inuyasha felt like shouting in joy, she was happy again. Kagome jumped up to him and pulled on his sleeve. "I made friends! Eri, Ayumi and Yuka! They are all cousins! They have weird dreams like I do, but they don't see strange stuff, but they can't tease me, because they are a Miko too"

She buried her face in his legs. Inuyasha felt happy for her, _Keh, I knew you had it in you, you little wimp._

Suddenly Mrs Higarashi appeared "Kagome, dear? Who are you talking to?" she walked up to her little girl, who was hugging the knees of the young man pinned to the tree of ages. Inuyasha was filled with the feeling of 'Mother' when he smelt her scent.

Kagome smiled and ran to her mother "Mama! I was talking to Inuyasha, he's very nice, he listens to me" she babbled on about how much of a good person he was then she said "Mama, I think that your story is true"

Mrs Higarashi tilted her head to the side, "Which story dear?" she asked the little girl.

Kagome sighed as if it was something obvious. "The one about Inuyasha, silly Mama" she pulled her mother close to the boy and put her own little hand into his clawed one and held it tightly. "I can feel that he isn't bad" the child said and put the Mothers hand into the hanyou's one.

Mrs Higarashi did have some powers, they were very weak but she could tell if a person was good or bad too. And she only felt niceness and a little hurt coming from the boy before her. Mrs Higarashi nodded "Yes, I can feel it too"

Kagome clapped her hands happily. "You know, Mama, I wanna know who the one he is waiting for is!" the girl stood by her Mother as they looked at the red against the green and brown "I hope she is nice to him" Kagome said.

Mrs Higarashi nodded and shooed the small girl inside so she could get her homework done. Then the woman did something unusual. She went up to the hanyou and touched his cheek softly "I wonder if you can hear me…" she said softly. Then laughed at herself, he was just a sealed demon "What am I saying?" she started to leave but then said just before she left "Thank you for making Kagome smile" then she was gone.

Inuyasha stayed where he was but his mind was running in circles again. _I make her happy?_

* * *

><p>Her Grandpa scolded Kagome everyday for seeing the pinned hanyou and was often harsh and mean.<p>

Inuyasha heard his reedy voice scold her for going near the 'dangerous' half-breed, every day for years;

"Kagome! I want you to stop seeing him! He is a monster"

"Kagome, if you keep talking to him, he'll eat your soul"

"Kagome! What have I told you!"

"Kagome! Do your chores!"

"Kagome, don't go near him!"

Kagome always cried at the end of his angry scolding's. Mrs Higarashi or Mr had to hold her and say that she wasn't doing anything wrong, and tell the old man to not upset her.

Inuyasha was glad she kept coming back to talk to him.

* * *

><p>The air was so cold that it hurt to breathe it, his hair was surely covered in frost, and his clothes were frozen stiff from being soaked then frozen. He felt the snow on his cheeks as it flew by in its drifting frenzy's. Then he heard the familiar footsteps and sighed happily.<p>

Kagome was around twelve now. She had wrapped up nice and warm to come outside for the coldest winter in the last five centuries. Her breath steamed in the air. She tried to catch a snow star with a heavily mittened hand.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha" she said smiling. He could hear her smile. Kagome watched as his breath, slow and low, condensed on the cold air. Kagome stepped closer and her face paused just before his. She smiled at him and then rested her head against him and hugged him warmly. "It's Christmas eve, you know. Dad couldn't make it again… He'll call us tomorrow, but it's not the same unless he is with us" Inuyasha felt how disappointed she was and wanted to tell her that everything would be fine. But he was still stuck in the seal,_ if there was ever a chance to loosen the enchantment, why the fuck not now? She's hurting. I hear you Kagome. I cannot answer you, but I'll keep telling you that everything is fine, because it will be._

Kagome felt a wave of comfort and smiled "Thank you for listening"

She felt how cold he was and took off her scarf and wrapped it around his neck, where the open part of his kimono was. "Here, my gift to you; Happy Christmas"

"Kagome!" Sota called. The young boy smelt of cats and leather, he crunched the snow as he ran to the place his sister always disappeared to.

Kagome looked up "Hey Sota, what's wrong?"

The little boy stopped next to her. "I'm worried about you Kagome." he said bluntly. They had had this conversation before, Mr and Mrs Higarashi thought that Kagome would grow out of talking to the sealed hanyou, but she didn't, if anything she talked to him more than any other person in her life.

Kagome sighed "You can't change me Sota. I'm fine and so is Inuyasha, he's not a bad person"

"He's only half person, if that, he doesn't answer you and you can't have a proper conversation with him…" Sota said.

Kagome pushed Sota onto his butt in the snow. "That's mean! How can you say that? Just because he's half demon! You aren't much better, your half BAKA!" the young boy just laughed

"Ah, I knew I could make you angry!"

Kagome squealed and they started a snowball fight, calling each other names and tackling each other until they were both soaked through with the melted snow. Sota said he'd get some hot chocolate ready and asked her to come inside to help. Kagome said she'd be right there.

When her brother was gone she turned to the hanyou, who had been laughing silently throughout this little entertaining fight, and she placed a little kiss on his cold cheek. "See you tomorrow"

Inuyasha blanked out, when he came to she was leaving. Inuyasha inhaled and smelt her scent coming from his 'gift'. He tried to smile again and half managed it but lost control for a moment and was back to sleeping. _Thank you Kagome. I'll have to do something else for you one day…_

* * *

><p>He heard her as she grew up, from a small girl that could only hug his knees, to a young woman who smelt very nice, full of positive feelings and niceness, her body became like a woman's too, she was still shorter than him as she only could rest her head on his shoulder, just. She still laughed and smiled and talked about nothing.<p>

Inuyasha eagerly waited for their little talks. Kagome complained about her brother, her mother, father, Grandpa, school, the weather and lots of other things, but she also worked really hard and had lots of good things to tell him. She had a few close friends but kept her visions of strange things to herself now. But Inuyasha knew that she was still troubled by them. He was angry that no one was trying to help her understand.

Kagome sat by his feet, her back to his legs, sketching something. He heard the pencil scratch against the paper and heard her sigh and murmur little things like "Not dark enough" and "Oh, no that's not right!" then at last she finished and held it up before her. It was the view of her house from her favourite sitting spot. "There, now I'll never forget this view… its rubbish" she said as an after thought. And dropped the picture.

Kagome looked up and saw his sleeping face. _He always looks peaceful… but I wonder if he is?_ She stood up and then found something much better to draw, his face. She picked up her pencils and started a new sketch.

This one was loads better, because she had her heart in the drawing. When she finished she only had his eyes left to do. "There, it looks exactly like you"

_Huh you were drawing me? I'd better look good, wench._ He thought affectionately.

She hesitated then reached out with a hand and touched his cheek, her fingers lingered a little too long on his warm cheek then went to his eyelid.

Inuyasha was lost in her touches. _So gentle and warm._ Then it occurred to him that when he thought of her, he could only match her to a name and a scent, he had no idea what she looked like…

Kagome felt his skin and then smoothed his eyelid gently, and so lightly it was hardly a touch, then she carefully opened his eye. She gasped, gold…

Inuyasha stared, she was beautiful… he hadn't been able to open his eyes for centuries, time had lost meaning until she had come along. The colours were so bright, they were vivid and real and beautiful, but this girl was radiant!

Her long black hair was gently wavy, her skin was like the cherry blossoms he remembered his mother standing under, her eyes were deep brown looking so gentle and kind and beautiful he felt like he was melting. _You… you're lovely, so beautiful…_ a part of his mind compared her to Kikyo for a moment, he stomped that part of his mind out. _Of course she'd look like her, baka! Kikyo's her ancestor. She's more beautiful than Kikyo ever was…_

Kagome stared into his golden eye and had the overwhelming feeling that he was examining her and looking back at her. She let his eye close and murmured "Wow… gold eyes… you're amazing"

Inuyasha felt his heart swell. He tried to find the emotion that was causing this feeling… _why do I feel like this? Could it be… do I…Love Kagome?_ Her hands opened his eyes again, both of them, and he knew it. _I love her…_

Kagome was amazed at the intense look in his eyes. _You… you are conscious…_ "Amazing" she whispered again. All good things must come to an end and she closed his eyes once again with a little smile, her head shyly downwards. "S-see you tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

_Definitely, come back soon._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had noticed that the mood had changed when they were together. Kagome was more shy, and she blushed a lot, she also kept a little more distance personal space wise. He wasn't too sad about that, because she wasn't a child anymore and he loved her enough to not mind that she was more shy. It was cute.<p>

He heard her sixteenth birthday party in her house, music and smells that he didn't understand. But he listened because he was hoping to hear Kagome's voice amongst the mayhem. Kagome snuck out the back door and came with a small candle to see him.

"Hey" she greeted warmly.

Inuyasha relaxed, she was here. _Hey, Kagome._

Kagome sat at his feet and they just sat in silence, it was nice. Very nice, to know that you don't have to talk to be known. Kagome fiddled with his sleeve. "Grandpa is being annoying" she said at last. He was instantly on alert when she spoke.

Kagome pouted "He keeps bugging me to date Koga, he's that stalking baka I told you about" Inuyasha remembered, he had the urge to growl. Kagome went on "I don't like him that much, he's rude to my friends, and he bullies Sota, he keeps telling everyone that we're dating and my Grandpa and his are talking about getting us together. I shoved my cake piece in Koga's face" she murmured out loud.

Inuyasha laughed in his head,_ I'll bet the dumb bastard deserved it…_ he managed to chuckle a little in his body, the thought of the baka's face covered in food. _Must have been an improvement._

Kagome's head whipped around to look up at him. "Did you just laugh?" he couldn't answer her. Kagome put a hand on his chest and felt his muscles moving in silent laughter "You are laughing!" she said delightedly. "You must hate Koga as much as I do!"

_Of course, he upsets you and makes me jealous that he can be with you._

Kagome laughed too. "I always knew you were alive in there" she stood up and tapped his head, the candle dropped onto the floor and went out. Kagome cringed a little closer because it was so dark.

Kagome felt warm where she touched him, the arrow was by her hand, she could feel a lot of energy in it, but it was quickly weakening, maybe he would wake up soon. "I think you would make the better boyfriend than Koga, you listen to me, even if you have no choice" and she placed her lips over his. "Inuyasha…"she whispered as her hands clutched his shoulders.

Inuyasha's lips trembled in response to hers. He felt like he was in heaven. _Kagome…_

Kagome pulled back after a few moment of this blissful contact. Then she cuddled close to him. "I'm so jealous" she murmured. "The girl you were sealed to meet… I'm so jealous"

Inuyasha scoffed in his thoughts,_ stupid wench, feeling jealous over something like this._

Kagome jerked back. "What?" she could have sworn that she's heard a voice just now. "I shouldn't be jealous? Who said that?"

Inuyasha was stunned,_ she heard me… Kagome! Can you hear me?_

The young woman looked around "Yeah, I hear you. Who are you? Where are you?" she still had a hand on his robes, she was worried who was spying on her.

_It's me! It's Inuyasha! I'm right in front of you!_ He thought to her, wanting her to know who he was, and that the gift of talking to her wasn't an illusion.

Kagome looked back up at the sealed hanyou. "It's you?"

_Yeah… fuck, this is weird._ The young man thought.

Kagome giggled "I didn't know you swore"

_There's a lot you don't know about me, wench._

Kagome frowned "Wench, eh? Is that what they called women over five hundred years ago?" her tone was worrying, like she didn't like the term he'd given her.

Inuyasha thought about it, _well I guess so, Men called woman that in my Mother's village a lot. If you don't like it, what should I call you?_

Kagome shook her head "It's alright, but not all the time, I do have a name" she dropped her hand from his clothes and waited for his reply. "Hey, are you talking to me?" she touched his robes.

_-you mean, am I talking? Yeah I am._

Kagome paused "I can only hear you if I touch you" she said out loud.

_Oh, that's why you were acting stupid._

"What do you mean stupid?" she asked a little annoyed. "I almost liked you better when you couldn't talk"

Inuyasha laughed, _sorry, wench, it's just been so long since I've been able to talk to anyone. I'm not good with words._

Kagome sighed "Yeah, I think I realised. You'll get better, I'll help you"

_Thanks… you should probably get back to your party. Oh, and happy birthday._

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving "Thank you, Inuyasha. Goodbye, for now"

Kagome joined the party as if she had never left, and quickly made up some excuses to avoid Koga and her Grandpa. Then locked herself in her room, she propped the chair by the door and slid down her bedroom wall. _I spoke to Inuyasha…_ she put a hand to her heart. It was pounding. _Why is it acting this way? Too fast…_

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. Inuyasha was in the front of her mind, she blushed as she realised that he'd been listening to her since she was small._ Everything I've said… everything personal… like how I hated not having breasts! Or that they were growing too fast! Aaarrhh!_

She put her head under the pillow, _oh no!_ Kagome fell asleep thinking about him, when she stopped being embarrassed she though of how much he meant to her. She lay back and slipped under, feeling her soul call out to his. _Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…_

_I'm here…_ he though back as her presence tugged at his, pulling him form his imprisoned body, to somewhere he felt free._ I'm here… what is it?_ He opened his eyes, he could move, and walked almost in a trance through the woodland maze, to the one who was calling to his soul. The air was sweet, the colours were bright, white seemed to outline the edges of every colour.

Then he found a river bend and saw someone sleeping by it. "Kagome…" he whispered._ She was calling me?_ He sat by her. She was so peaceful laying there. He hated to disturb her but… he didn't want to waste this opportunity of talking to her personally. "Hey, wake up" he shook her shoulder lightly.

Kagome hummed in annoyance then opened her eyes dazedly. "Huh? Inuyasha?" she closed her eyes for a second then opened them "Ah! Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked sitting up and nearly banging heads with him.

Inuyasha sat back in shock. "Er… I'm not sure how I got here… where is here?"

Kagome looked around and then frowned "It looks like… I think it's a place my Dad took me to when I was little. I remember those three trees" she pointed to the trees that were leaning together in a pyramid shape.

Inuyasha nodded. "So… what is this place?"

Kagome scratched her head "Um… my dream? I remember falling asleep… hey! What do you think you're doing in my dream?" she asked, more nervous and shy and embarrassed than angry, he noted.

He leaned back to give her more space, and to make her more comfortable. "It was weird. It felt like something or someone" he glanced at her and winked, making her blush "Was calling me… then I appeared here, and I woke you up, hoping that you'd have the answers. I guess not, that school of yours can't be too good if you can't even figure out what's happening" he teased.

Kagome flared up, playfully as she saw the glint in his eyes. "Hey! You can't talk! You've never been to school"

He laughed and tugged at a stray strand of hair playfully, gently "And I'm still smarter than you"

Kagome laughed and relaxed, their playful arguments were funny. Eventually Kagome was running from Inuyasha when he playfully said he's dunk her in the river. Kagome squealed when she heard a twig snap right behind her. She slipped and sat up then turned to him, waiting to be caught. But he was staring at his hands as if there was something wrong with him.

"Kago-" he started then quite suddenly faded away.

Kagome shouted in panic and ran to the spot he had been before. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" she screamed, almost, as she sat up in her bed. "What? A dream?" she looked at her hands and then quickly got out of bed. She threw on her clothes and her shoes then pulled the chair from the door just as her Mother tried to get in.<p>

"Kagome!" Mrs Higarashi said, startled as her daughter ran past her and outside. Kagome ran threw the trees and then came to a stop when she saw Inuyasha sealed to the god tree. She hurried up to him and took his hand in hers.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

_Kagome… yeah I'm fine. What the fuck was that all about?_ He asked, he couldn't move again…

Kagome slid down to her knees and was nearly crying in relief. "Thank the gods… I thought something had happened to you" she said, still holding his skin to be able to talk to him.

_K-keh, weak woman. I'm fine. Why are you- Hey no crying!_ He complained.

Kagome rubbed at her eyes "I-I'm not"

_Yeah, and I'm a neko hanyou._

Kagome looked up "Neko hanyou? What are you then? A wolf hanyou?"

Inuyasha growled in her mind. _I'm an Inu hanyou, wench, the clue's in the name! Don't confuse me with a mangy wolf._

Kagome laughed at last. "Sorry, I was just curious"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up "Mama!" she stood up and let Inuyasha go, so she didn't hear him think; _why does her family have such bad timing?_

Mrs Higarashi had heard her daughter talking, having a one way conversation was normal, but she was acting like someone was answering. "Kagome? Were you pretending to talk to Inuyasha again. I told you, he's in a coma, he can't hear us"

Kagome bit her lip. She could almost feel the frustration coming off him. "Yeah, I was pretending, ha ha. I'm still a little sleepy, I guess that dream was still in my mind" she laughed nervously.

Mrs Higarashi looked unsure but left her with a reminder to feed her cat Bouyo soon. Kagome sighed and leaned back against Inuyasha "Wow, that was close"

_Is it so bad that they know we can talk with each other?_ Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, they've been worried for ages that I don't talk to people. And if I said I heard thoughts… or told them that I can see things that no one else can… they'd make me see a mental doctor, then I'd be put into a nut-house"

_What's a nut house?_

"A mental facility"

_Huh?_

Kagome sighed then said it bluntly "It's a place for insane people, and for those whose brains don't work right"

Inuyasha felt angry and protective. Kagome felt it through their link. _You ain't insane! You've just got strong spiritual powers. In my time, we had a name for people like you, and it was an honour to be one, or to know one. Mikos. You're like… Kikyo…_

Kagome looked up at him "Kikyo? Who's she?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer her. _Well she was a Miko I... loved, before I was sealed. We were going to ask the village elder if we could get married… then she fucking sealed me. She had met another and loved him more… then sealed me here until I found my soulmate…_

Kagome squeezed his hand in comfort. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you, to know that she didn't want you"

Inuyasha sighed,_ yeah, it was. In my time, everyone hated hanyou's so… she must have realised that she'd be an outcast too. And saved herself that life._

Kagome looked angry "But that's not fair! You can't help being who you are! She's a selfish bitch if you ask me! You're amazing…" she trailed off and started to cry again.

Inuyasha comforted her and she calmed down "Sorry, it's just so sad…"

That was the first time someone had known his side of the story, and the first time someone had cried for his sake. He couldn't have loved her more.

Their little conversations by day and by night, filled then both, and took control of most of their lives. They were happy together and lonely apart. Kagome made up every excuse she could think of to spend a few extra moments with him in the daytime, and trained herself to fall asleep quickly to be with him in her dreams at night.

Inuyasha was thankful for those dreams, he could move and see and touch, Kagome was always so beautiful in his dreams, he dare not tell her because she would become shy and perhaps she'd stay away from him! He didn't want her to leave him.

It was a little painful to watch and listen to her live her life, from a distance, to never have an active part in her life, she was always so nice, saying he was important and that he did have a part in her life. He knew that was true, he just wished he could feel it more…

* * *

><p>Kagome came to him one day, she was sobbing. She ran through the trees to him and threw her arms around him. Sobbing, not the little hiccups when something had upset her slightly, but full out, end of the world, hurting sobs.<p>

Inuyasha was instantly concerned,_ Kagome? What happened? What's wrong?_

Kagome cried for ten minuets, Inuyasha comforted her throughout and wished he could hold her. Kagome clutched him tightly and wished he could hold her too. She needed him so much right now. Then she saw her left hand and cried again, the ring was on the kitchen floor but they didn't need a ring for this sort of thing.

"G-G-Grandpa… he-he-he's making me m-marry Koga!" she wailed again.

Inuyasha saw red. _WHAT?_ He thundered. _NO FUCKING WAY! You don't want that! Why is he being such an asshole!_

Kagome sobbed more "It-it's an arranged marriage… I've been betrothed since I turned sixteen! And-and- and they've only told me now! They thought I'd be happy!" she could see it, everyone from her brother to her Grandpa, especially him, had gathered to tell her that she'd be married in the next three months. She'd be a seventeen year old bride. To Koga.

Kagome had screamed in horror and asked them how they could do that to her, she begged her Mother and Father to not do this, but her Grandpa said that unless she married the grandson of his friend, he'd expel her and her family from the shrine.

Kagome had screamed and kicked and bit and scratched but it did nothing. She was already engaged. Then she threatened to kill herself. Mrs Higarashi had seen how unhappy she was and also begged her Father to not make her go through with this forced marriage. Mr Higarashi had also taken his daughters side, as had Sota. The old man hadn't backed down and threatened every threat he could then said that she's better prepare because there was nothing that he wouldn't do to see her with her husband.

"I'm just doing what's best for you, Kagome. Now put this on, it's from Koga"

Kagome had taken the ring and thrown it in the trash "I'd rather die!" she yelled. Then had run out of the house sobbing to her only comfort.

Inuyasha listened angrily as Kagome told her sad story. He hurt almost as much as she did, he knew that she didn't want her family homeless so had no choice unless she could somehow convince the old pisspot to reconsider.

Kagome fell to her knees and then fell asleep right at his feet as she was so emotionally run down. "Inuyasha… I love you" she whispered roughly before falling asleep.

Inuyasha gasped then smiled, and followed her into her dreams and at once had her in his arms "Kagome… did you mean it?"

Kagome looked up with teary red eyes. "What?"

Inuyasha looked disappointed. "Nothing… but…" he put his lips right next to her ear "I love you too" then stood, and prepared to leave. She'd be married and out of his reach forever in a few months, he just had to tell her, even if she didn't feel the same.

Kagome flung herself at him and tightened her grip around his torso, her head buried into his shoulder blade. "Please…" her voice, her happiness, her spirit, was so broken. He looked over his shoulder, dog ears twitching lightly "Please don't leave me… I love you too" she said, in a voice that sounded fragile and wobbly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt his own eyes sting. It was so unfair. _Why did I have to fall for someone I can't have… again. Gods I'd rather know her then lose her than never know her at all. I love her so much. Why? Why can't I be with her?_

He turned and held her to his heart. _Kagome…_

Kagome was crying again. He turned her face up and brushed her tears away, carefully with a clawed hand, _I wish I could change things, I wish I could make you happy._ He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with all his stored love.

The kiss was sweet and short, just like their time together. Kagome let him hold her tightly, so tightly she found it hard to breathe, but she didn't care, she wanted him to hold her so tightly that she'd become a part of him, then she'd never be lost to him ever. "It's not fair…" she cried more and more,

Inuyasha hurt too. But it was all he could do to hold her tightly.

* * *

><p>Mr and Mrs Higarashi came to find Kagome, they found her at the hanyou's feet, she had cried herself to sleep as tears still stained her cheeks. Mrs Higarashi cried a little too but didn't stop her husband from picking her up, she glanced at the hanyou and gasped.<p>

"Love?" Mr Higarashi asked softly.

His wife pointed at the sealed hanyou and he blinked in surprise, there were tears running down his face too. The two adults looked at each other and then between their daughter and the young man. "Oh, Kagome…" Mrs Higarashi cooed sadly. "We'll find a way to make you happy, I promise"

* * *

><p>One month passed and Kagome got sick. She cried so much and refused to eat, Grandpa got angry at her and every day asked her to wear the ring and to be happy in this choice he made for her. Kagome everyday took the ring and dropped it on the floor. Once she even spat on it. "Get stuffed, old man" she insulted then went to Inuyasha again.<p>

Mr Higarashi pulled the old man aside "Please, call off this madness, you're killing her!" he begged. The old man as normal denied everything and said that she'd be happy once she was married.

Mrs Higarashi sobbed out that he didn't care about her, only for himself, and that he didn't deserve such a lovely granddaughter. "If you keep insisting this, we'll move away. Honey, you have an apartment near your work place don't you?" she said to him.

Mr Higarashi nodded "It can be arranged in under three weeks. If we have to take her away from you and your madness, then we will. I won't let you hurt her anymore" Mr Higarashi said to the old man who was spluttering madly in anger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kagome was sitting at Inuyasha's feet and leaning against him. They weren't talking, they were trying to bear the hurt. Kagome finally spoke "Mama's saying that if I really don't want this… that we can move away… to Hong Kong…" she sniffed.<p>

Inuyasha sighed,_ you are really unhappy, you should go…_

Kagome held his hand to her face "But I can't leave you…"

_And I can't either. Look Kagome, do you want to marry him? He'll try to take you. You have to escape that. I'll still see you when you sleep, don't tell me that you've forgotten wench._

Kagome laughed emptily. "Of course not! It's like heaven there… will it work? Will the link reach to Hong Kong?"

Inuyasha sighed, _I don't know. We'll have to try it… you aren't going to leave… are you?_

Kagome shook her head "I talk like I am, but I can't bear to leave… I'm sorry"

"You shouldn't be"

Kagome's scent spiked with pure fear. _Oh my God! He's here! _Her mind was running in panic. She jumped up and looked at him fearfully.

Inuyasha took one smell of her scent and knew who it was, he was snarling under his breath, trying to break the seal to get at him._ You're the one who's hurting her! You bastard!_

Koga was the opposite of Inuyasha. He was loud and proud and open, he was selfish, he was gallant, he was _very_ possessive in the bad way and he was very self-centred. His long black hair was in its ponytail and he had his normal ripped jeans and black top with the lightning bolt on it "Hey, Kagome. I've been looking forward to seeing my fiancée…" he grabbed her hands and looked at her. "You don't look do good, my Kagome"

Kagome struggled to get out of his grip "I have to go!" she squeaked, very scared because any second now he'd see her ring finger without the ring!

Koga held her hand up to his face and she whimpered at his tight grip. He grasped the ring finger and forced it to bend backwards until it hurt. Kagome screamed but he covered her mouth. "Where is the ring? I know I gave it to your grandfather…" he growled "Has another man turned up and taken you?"

Kagome screamed again and he let her go enough to answer him "N-no… I'm not getting married to you! I-I don't love you" she tried to get away but he had his grip on her arms again. "Ouch! Stop it! Y-you're hurting me!" she shouted at him, her arms surely bruising now that he was angry.

"You are mine! You love me! I'm not letting you go until you admit it!"

Kagome shouted in panic as he kicked her legs out from under her. "Stop it! NO!"

Koga covered her mouth. "My woman, you shouldn't be afraid of this. What is waiting in our honeymoon…"

Kagome slapped him "Get off me! Bastard! Mama! Inuyasha! Help!" Koga covered her mouth so she wouldn't shout and ripped her shirt. Then felt strong hands grabbing his shirt, then the next thing he knew, he was sliding down the tree he had just been thrown into.

Inuyasha stood tall, free and powerful. Kagome looked up at him I awe, one arm keeping her shirt closed. "Inuyasha…" he was unsealed, he was free…

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles then stalked up to the cowering fool who had dared to hurt his girl. "You Fucker, I'll teach you to touch her!" then he picked him up and threw him with a crashing force into another tree and for good measure punched him where it hurt, disgusted to feel he was hard when he did so. _Bastard! He was going to rape her when she was so scared!_ "If you so much as _look_ at her again, I'll tear out your brain through your eye sockets!"

The man was on his knees holding his crotch and retching. "Who are you?" he coughed out.

Inuyasha drew his claws "I'm Kagome's boyfriend. Now get away from here!" Koga limped away and then called after him "Oh, and by the way, the wedding is off"

Then he ran over to Kagome and held her shoulders "Kagome, did that bastard hurt you?" he asked with concerned eyes, his touch gentle compared to the other rough hands, his voice soft and low to not scare her.

Kagome nodded in a daze, then reached out and placed a hand where the arrow had been. "Inuyasha… the seal…"

Inuyasha grinned with one fang escaping his mouth in a crooked smile. "When you called for help, I had to come and help you, the seal vanished and I heard Kikyo saying that you were the one I was sealed for, I just had to wait for the right moment…" _and thank the gods it was now._

Kagome frowned then whispered "I can't hear your thoughts anymore…"

Inuyasha sighed "And I think the dreaming link has gone too. But I'll be here in real life, I'm free and I'm going to make you happy. Starting with this fucked up wedding" he pulled her to her feet and tucked her into his arms and had her head under his chin. "I'm not going to be free and do nothing now…"

Kagome reached up with one hand and pulled his head down for a kiss. _This_ should have been their first kiss. It was passionate and sweet and was filled with good feelings, not a trace of sadness, and not a trace of the fear of time. Because now they had all the time they could want, or need.

When they broke apart for air, they stared into each others eyes and held onto the feelings that they had between them. "Love you" Kagome said.

Inuyasha kissed her nose "And I love you, lets go" he took off his red robe and put it around her shoulders. Kagome let him help her and leaned into his warmth.

* * *

><p>Mrs Higarashi looked up as the door opened and saw her daughter and the unsealed hanyou. Kagome looked hurt. "Kagome!" Mrs Higarashi hurried over to her and held her hand. "Kagome, what happened?" she saw her clothes, they were all ripped.<p>

Kagome hugged her mother and hiccupped out a small sob then stifled it. "I'll tell you when everyone's here to hear it. Mama, this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my Mama"

Inuyasha hesitantly bowed and offered a clawed hand "Nice to meet you, Mrs…?"

"Higarashi, it's an honour to officially meet you, Inuyasha" she eyed his ears then suddenly reached up and tweaked them "Are they real?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked. "Er… yeah, they are" he reached up and carefully removed her hands from his ears. "They're a bit sensitive" he said apologetically.

Mrs Higarashi at once dropped her hands "Oh, so sorry, I didn't realise. But how are you awake now?" the woman gave off the scents of 'Mother', confusion, home and a small trace of fear, but not of him, for Kagome.

Kagome answered "I'll explain when everyone's here. Please Mama, can I talk to everyone, it's important"

Mrs Higarashi gathered everyone in the living room, Inuyasha stood by the wall, he was leaning against it and had his arms crossed, but his eyes never left Kagome. Kagome sat in front of him, her Mother was holding her hands as they lay in her lap. Mr Higarashi was sitting with Sota and then Grandpa came in.

"Demon!" he shouted and pulled out several spelled scrolls. He marched up to Inuyasha and plastered one on his forehead. "Don't panic I've rendered it powerless!" he declared. Kagome was trying not to laugh, Mr Higarashi was giving him a look that said 'you're mad', Sota was clutching his stomach and Mrs Higarashi was giggling into her hand.

Inuyasha's ears were back in annoyance. He reached up and ripped it off then sliced it in half. "If Kikyo knew she had a descendant like you, she'd be ashamed" he said flatly and flicked the spell into the bin and then crossed his arms again.

Mrs Higarashi sighed "Oh, Dad, come here. Sit down, Kagome has something important to tell us all, and it's about Inuyasha too. He won't hurt you" she reassured and had to lead him to his chair as he was so determined to glare the hanyou to death. "Sorry Inuyasha, go on Kagome"

Kagome pulled out Koga's ring. Grandpa instantly had the wrong idea "I knew you'd see reason! Oh, I've never been so proud, you two will make the finest of couples-"

"Let her talk you old geezer!" Inuyasha interrupted, annoyed.

The adults nodded at him then focused on Kagome again. Kagome dropped the ring on the floor and said "Koga came here this afternoon. And he hurt me" she showed them the bruised on her arms. Mrs Higarashi was instantly on her feet in concern and murmured about getting ice packs. Kagome shook her head and the woman sat down next to her husband with a hand by her mouth, worriedly chewing her own lip. Kagome took a deep breath but then stared to shake too violently to talk.

Inuyasha put both hands on her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him and silently asked him to tell them. Inuyasha looked at them and said "That b-Koga" he didn't want to get on the wrong side of everyone so stopped swearing for a moment. "He started talking to her, all possessive, like he had already married her. Then he saw that she wasn't wearing the ring and got angry, and violent" he paused to squeeze her shoulders comfortingly. "Then he tried to rape her"

Mr and Mrs Higarashi jumped up and shouted in horror. Kagome's Mother took her into her arms and asked, worriedly and her voice louder than normal in panic that something happened to her daughter. "My God! Kagome, did he hurt you? Oh gods! How did this happen?"

Mr Higarashi was shaking in rage "I'll Kill him!" he looked at Inuyasha and asked flatly, in such anger that it wouldn't show. "Did he do it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "When Kagome screamed for help" Mrs Higarashi whimpered in horror. "The arrow pulsed then vanished and I could move, I beat the crap out of that bastard, trust me, he won't be coming anywhere near her for a long time. Or ever" he clawed hands twitched as if he wished he could have hurt him more.

Sota was holding his sisters hand, he didn't know what rape was but knew that it wasn't good. Kagome was still shaking and his Mother was crying, his Father was torn between very angry and concerned for Kagome. Sota looked up at the hanyou and said "You protected her?"

Inuyasha nodded at the small boy. Kagome said "It's true, he saved me, Mama" Mrs Higarashi stood up and hugged the young man.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting that "Thank you. My God, I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there! Thank you so much" she kissed him on both cheeks, her eyes watery and making him blush a little.

Suddenly Grandpa stood up "I've heard enough lies from you!" he jabbed his cane at the hanyou. "Koga is a honourable young man who wouldn't dare harm an innocent girl. I know him personally. How do we know that _you_ are the one who hurt Kagome, and that this isn't a story that covers up what you did?"

Inuyasha growled at the implication that _he_ was the one who had so hatefully degraded her. "I would never!" he thundered "I would never hurt Kagome. I love her" everyone froze and gasped. Kagome looked up at him amazed. Inuyasha looked down at her, his golden eyes molten and warm "Kagome has always been there for me. And my seal wouldn't have come undone unless she was the one I was destined to meet" Kagome blushed and reached for his hand. He took it gently.

Mrs Higarashi took one look at the hanyou's eyes, so warm and full of love for her daughter, and knew that he spoke the truth. Mr Higarashi saw how trusting Kagome was towards him and knew that she would have never acted that way to someone who had just raped her. Sota thought that Inuyasha was a hero, he never liked Koga and believed every bad thin he heard about him.

Kagome pulled her sleeve up and placed Inuyasha's hand against her bruise. "Grandpa, look, his hands are too big to fit the bruises, he didn't hurt me" Inuyasha's had covered the bruises on her arms too well, the fingers were too long and the palm size was too large for the bruises to have been caused by him.

Grandpa crossed his arms "I still don't believe it… but I suppose that the evidence is against me this time. Kagome now about the wedding-"

"She's not marrying that fucker!" Inuyasha snapped at the old man, almost snarling.

Grandpa stumbled backwards in shock "But she's already engaged. What'll I tell my friend? He'll only accept the excuse that I found someone better… who'll be the better husband than him? He's rich, good looking, has an honourable bloodline…"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance and nodded. Inuyasha steeled himself "Me. Tell them that I'm marrying her" Kagome looked delighted and squealed while kissing him on the lips.

Mr Higarashi chuckled "Oh my…" Mrs Higarashi giggled as well at her daughter's enthusiasm then she covered Sota's eyes because they looked about ready to pop out of his head.

Grandpa scoffed. "You? What do you have that Koga doesn't?"

Inuyasha smirked "Royal blood" the old man spluttered. Kagome blinked and the rest of his family looked amazed "My Mother was a princess of Setsuna, and my Father was the Lord of the West before he died, he claimed almost the entire of Japan as his territory. I don't have any riches from either of them, but I can promise Kagome a happy home if you'll all give me a chance"

Kagome was staring "You never told me that…" she whispered.

Inuyasha laughed "You never asked" he replied and knocked her head with his. "Stop looking so shocked, it's not that much of a surprise is it?"

Kagome laughed "Just a little"

Mrs Higarashi smiled "Well, young prince, I'm very looking forward to calling you Son-in-law"

Inuyasha smiled "Just Inuyasha is fine, I never got any better"

Mr Higarashi looked at Grandpa Father "Sir, if you refuse all five of us will move away. Kagome will be willing to leave now because she'll be taking Inuyasha with her. So the question is really; do you want us gone or not?"

Grandpa spluttered and went red with frustration than calmed down. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you regret choosing him, young lady" he pointed a finger at Kagome.

Sota cheered and then fell on his face when Inuyasha and Kagome locked lips again. Mrs Higarashi chuckled "Oh, Sota, what'll we do with you?" Mr Higarashi sighed and tucked his dazed son under his arm before ushering the old man from the room and his wife leaving too.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha twice more then they just cuddled together on the couch. "I don't believe it" Kagome said at last.

Inuyasha snickered "What? That you're still getting married?"

Kagome giggled "Yeah, a little. But mainly that Koga is _gone_ out of my life for good, that my silent hanyou is a prince in disguise" Inuyasha squeezed her hand and she smiled back. "That Grandpa agreed to this… and… that you're here. That I'm the one you've been waiting for…"

Inuyasha snickered "Still jealous" he asked, remembering their first proper conversation.

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around him "Definitely. I'm so jealous of my future self who'll have you forever that I'm going to ask how long I have to wait" she nuzzled his head.

Inuyasha kissed her hand and then said "I have to get used to this world, build or buy a house… find work and lots of other things. This could be a long wait, koishii" he warned a little regretfully.

Kagome nodded understandingly. "We'll work something out, I love you"

Inuyasha smirked and kissed her cheek. "And I love you"

* * *

><p>One year later. Kagome walked down the isle on the arm of her Father. Her face was flushed and she smiled radiantly. In her hair were the hair ornaments that had once belonged to her great grandmother, they were white and silver and covered in mother of pearl. Her new dress was simple but beautiful, tight at the waist and long and flowing down her slim but womanly frame. Her friend Eri had given her the white cuffs that went from her elbows to her wrists and ended in pretty lace patterns, Eri had told her that she wanted it back as they were her mothers. She had light blue flowers in her veil, where it secured to her hair making her look so pretty and natural.<p>

Kagome blushed delicately when Inuyasha turned to look at her. He wore a tux that was loose fitting but it made him look handsome and proud. He had his brother behind him to stand for their deceased father. Inuyasha smiled when she came to a stop before him.

Mr Higarashi took his daughters hand and gave it to Inuyasha. The proud Father shot the young man a grin and then stood back to let the ceremony continue.

Yuka was one of the three bridesmaids that Kagome had. They held her long train, they had fashioned it so when the ceremony was over it would just fall unattached from her head so that the two newly weds wouldn't have to worry about tripping over it, she was dressed in light silvery green and held the left side of her train. Eri was in light silvery blue and had the right side of the train, she was smiling and looked very proud to be so close to the 'action'. Ayumi was at the back and she had the camera under her bouquet. She had a charming smile but inside was evilly awaiting the kiss so she could use up all her film on the angles of the best moment.

Mrs Higarashi was smiling and crying at the front of the rows of people. She had a hanky I her hands and was constantly rubbing at her eyes. Grandpa was next to her, he was frowning but even he had dressed up nicely and had kept his complaints to himself, mostly. Koga and his Grandfather were beside them Koga was so scared of Inuyasha he looked at his lap for the entire time Kagome was there. His Grandfather was scowling and seemed very angry and disappointed in the turn of events. They were here because Grandpa wanted to see if Kagome or Inuyasha would get cold feet, he should have known better.

The rows were filled with family and friends who wanted to share this special day with the lucky couple. Including Sesshomaru's wife and their three children who were very well groomed and well behaved. Kagura smiled with her hands on the shoulders of her youngest daughter, Rin. The other two were almost grown up and were also smiling widely.

Sota came forwards on cue and handed the couple the rings. He was dressed smartly but still had on his football boots. Kagome gave him a look and he shrugged helplessly.

Inuyasha grinned at the kid, then slid the ring onto Kagome's finger. "I swear to love you, to have and to hold, to comfort and be faithful to you for the rest of my life. I seal my promise" he kissed her hand.

Kagome's eyes were sparkling. She took his hand and his ring and said "I swear to love you, to honour and to cherish, to comfort and be faithful to you for the rest of my life. I seal my promise" she slid the ring onto his hand and kissed it as he had done.

"You may kiss the bride"

Inuyasha smiled gently as he found the edges of the veil and pulled it over her head so he could get at her face. Then he cradled her happily flushed face in his hands before kissing her lips. Kagome's hands went around his neck and she kissed back eagerly. Ayumi's camera clicking as madly as she was circling them in the background.

The crowd of people cheered and swarmed to congratulate them Inuyasha pulled back and smirked, then hugged her "You're stuck with me for life now, wench" he joked in her ear.

Kagome smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

><p>Kagura came up to them with her children and Sesshomaru. Her smile was warm and her face was fearlessly beautiful, she was a full demon who had survived to modern day. "I guess I should get used to calling you 'sister in law'" she said squeezing her hands around Kagome's.<p>

Kagome smiled and nodded "I'm so happy to meet you"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement. When Inuyasha started looking for work Sesshomaru had contacted him, the two had had a week long discussion about everything and then Sesshomaru had agreed to help his brother out in honour of a promise to their Father, and offered something; Inuyasha now worked in a dojo where both swordsmanship and bare hand fighting was taught, Inuyasha was an instructor and the place soon became popular and he made a very good living from it. Sesshomaru in a way had become civil towards his brother, he was still cold but didn't want him dead like before.

Kagome had also been found a Miko teacher by Sesshomaru when Inuyasha mentioned it, and he introduced her to Kaede and she advanced quickly under her guidance and soon learnt to control the strange visions she saw and felt. Kagome made a rosary for Inuyasha so he'd appear human to all but those who knew him in his hanyou form.

Sesshomaru shook hands with his brother and offered each other brief congratulations and warnings to keep out of trouble, then he looked at Kagome. Kagome always felt so small when he was around. He offered a very small smile and placed his hand over Kagura's then walked off without another word.

Kagura hurried after him and her children went off to find the cake.

Yuka appeared next she had caught the wedding bouquet and refused to put it down. She had her eye on a nervous Hojo. "Hey Kagome. I'm so happy for you" she smiled and hugged her gently. "Just promise me something" she whispered as the other girls joined in the hug. Kagome nodded. "Keep in touch, don't be a stranger"

Then she turned to Inuyasha. "And there is something you should know, Inuyasha" she said smiling sweetly. Fire appeared around the girls as the threatened "If you ever cheat on Kagome-"

"Or make her regret marrying you-" Eri cut her off.

"Or even if you just hurt her feelings" Ayumi finished.

"You'll have to deal with us" they all finished, scarily, Inuyasha gulped and took a step behind Kagome. Then they all smiled and acted sweet as if nothing had happened. "Congratulations again" they said and walked off.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear "They scare me sometimes"

Kagome laughed and teased him "Them? The humans? Some brave hanyou you are"

Inuyasha laughed too but then said "Hell, they say 'beware the wrath of women' don't they? That's why they are bloody scary" Kagome laughed and leaned onto his shoulder.

Koga appeared next to them "Hey… I… I think you should know that my grandfather's plotting against you, so is your's, Kagome. So… keep an eye out for them, kay? See you" and he vanished. He hadn't looked at either of them directly.

Inuyasha scoffed "Bastard"

Kagome nodded "I had hoped that our grandfathers would stop being so mean to you when we finally married" then she shrugged "Ah well, too bad, your mine now" her arms snaked around her husband and she giggled. Inuyasha muttered something about it being the other way around then their ride arrived.

Mr and Mrs Higarashi waved them off with the other thirty guests and family members. Sota pulled faced and Ayumi waved the camera of their photos in the air.

Kagome waved at the disapearing guests as Inuyasha drove them both away.

Their house was a pretty little place that was hidden by a large pond-lake and had her family home just two mile walk through the woods. It was big enough for a couple and had three other bedrooms…

Kagome loved it and let her husband take her inside and they began their honeymoon.

* * *

><p>Two years later Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to come home from work, she was playing with the bed covers and humming a soft song to herself. At twenty she was very happy, she had a wonderful husband and mate. She had agreed to marry in demon terms too, she gained his lifespan, so would age slower and live longer than any normal human because of her husband, so Sota would one day appear older than her, and she also had extra sensitive skin and black dog ears.<p>

She had enchanted her wedding ring to hide the ears from all but those who knew about them. But she was really worried right now, she fiddled with the bed covers and was under the blanket up to her waist.

She heard the car pull in and then heard Inuyasha come inside and call out for her. Kagome answered softly, he heard her and jumped up the stairs and walked into their bedroom. He saw her curled up in bed, facing him with a welcomed smile. "Hey" she greeted softly.

Inuyasha kneeled on the bed and sat by her, running his hands through her long black bags. "What's wrong? Don't you feel well?" he asked rubbing a hand up and down her back, being a little naughty and going down to the back of her thighs too.

Kagome moaned and cuddled into his side. "Sorry, but I had to sit down or faint"

Inuyasha was confused. Kagome reached up and kissed him then guided his hand down over her womb. She laughed at his dumbstruck face. "What!" he burst out, smiling widely. "No way!" and he pressed his nose to her stomach, their mixed scents greeted his nose. "Good gods…"

Kagome smiled and hugged his head. "We're gonna be parents… I can't believe it!" she almost screamed the end part. Inuyasha grinned and picked her up to swung her around, she laughed and hung onto his arms while she was twirled around the room.

Inuyasha kissed her thoroughly and rubbed at her stomach again. "I can't believe it…" he said again before taking her hands in his "Thank you" Kagome smiled again then he pulled her to the door "Come on, wench, we've got to tell your parents"

Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm. "And your brother" she added as he pulled her onto his back and he started running.

Inuyasha scoffed "The bastard can find out later, your Mother's gonna be thrilled"

Kagome smiled as she thought of how happy her Mother would be, her first grandchild… maybe even Grandpa would smile. Sota would be pleased but worried about nappies and other things like that. Kagome thought of her Dad in Hong Kong and decided to call him as soon as her Mother calmed down. "I know he's not the nicest brother ever, but even he would want to know about his first niece or nephew, he kind of needs to. You wouldn't have a job or me without him"

Inuyasha growled "I hate it when you bring that up, like he's the hero and not the bastard who tried to kill me when I was ten"

Kagome shook her head and he set her down at her former home. "Just tell Kagura then, you like her, don't you?"

Inuyasha sighed then agreed. Kagome suddenly pulled him into the trees. "Kagome what-"

"Shh!" she scolded and then stopped in the god tree clearing. "I just want a moment…" his arms went around her, holding her stomach as she leaned back against him. They looked at the tree of ages and smiled, this tree and Kikyo were the reasons they were able to meet, now they were married and were about to have a child.

This place was always going to be special to them, it was where they had met, first kissed, first talked, first loved, and it was where they had always met in secret over the first six months of their year long engagement, Grandpa wanting to keep her 'pure' until the wedding. They had kept that request even though they had had a few very hot and spicy make out sessions in this glade…

Inuyasha kissed her neck. "Born over five hundred years ago then sealed to meet the girl of my dreams… I love you Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and kissed his neck "If we have a boy… what do you want to call him?" she asked.

Inuyasha played with her hair "Taro" he said at last. "Inutaro" Kagome smiled. "And if it's a girl?"

Kagome linked their hands together. "If she had your silver hair… I was thinking of calling her Sakura"

Inuyasha nodded "It's pretty. And what if she gets your black hair" he pulled it playfully and nipped an ear.

Kagome giggled "Would it be alright… if we called her Kikyo?"

Inuyasha paused and looked at the tree. _"I'm sorry, but maybe one day, if you can ever forgive me, you'll find true happiness…"_ he sighed and put his chin on Kagome's shoulder. Once he had loved Kikyo, but now he loved Kagome with all his heart, soul, body and mind. He smiled at the tree and thought to wherever she was if she could hear him, _I forgive you Kikyo, and thank you._

"Kikyo, huh?" he asked looking at his beautiful wife and then kissed her on the lips sweetly "Perfect…"

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I had to have the wedding rhyme in the story; Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue.**

**I hope everyone liked it, it was meant to be sweet and very adorable. I wanted a betrayal scene and a new love story. Tell me how you thought it went?**

**Reviews are nescessary!**

**From Wordy**


End file.
